


To Love A Teacher (Date Outtakes)

by NegansOtherWife



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Budding Love, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegansOtherWife/pseuds/NegansOtherWife
Summary: “I’m not the type of girl to give it up so easily. Three dates.” I held up my finger to illustrate the concept.“Three dates,” He echoes, his left hand is sans cigarette now and tracing a searing pattern into my skin. I’m on fire. “Then what?”





	1. Date #1

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty outtakes just like I promised, each depicting what happened after the chapter ended. 
> 
> Enjoy x
> 
> ps If you've never read 'To Love A Teacher' then you totally should. I hear it's good ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picks up right after 'Chapter 27: V is for Violins'

_“I just need to say, thank you.”_

_“Thank you,” He echoes my words softly as he watches me drop to my knees before him. “I could get used to this. Damn, Annie. You won’t hear me complaining, it’s been so damn long.”_

_The only sounds are our soft breathing and the lowering of his zipper._

* * *

“Fuck, Annie. I didn’t do all this just to get in your pants. I can wait as long as you want.” His hand on my shoulder contradicts his thoughtful words, although I admire the effort, no matter how feeble. He caresses the skin there before slowly trailing his fingers upwards until they rest lightly on my neck. 

From behind hooded eyes, I watch quietly as he takes in my vulnerable position. _This is for you, you can have whatever you like._ I try to pass along the message with my eyes, and I watch as he takes time to consider this. Then all at once, the air goes still as he slowly wraps his hand around my neck. I maintain eye contact when he applies slight pressure, testing me, as he begins to cut off my airway.

He's watching for any sign of discomfort— a glimpse of hesitation. The gravity of this situation is not lost on me, at this moment I'm his. Could I accept him like this, rough and demanding, always craving more?

Yes, yes, I can.

I watch his brown eyes darken as my mouth drops slowly open. 

With the other hand, Negan pushes down his jeans part way, letting them fall naturally when he shuffles forward. He’s gone commando, and the thought causes a delicate shiver to travel the expanse of my spine.

“You are so dangerous, Annie.” His words are teasing as he grabs himself by the base of his cock, rubbing it along my bottom lip teasingly. “Tongue. Show me that sweet tongue of yours, Annie baby,” I let my tongue drag over the head of Negan’s member. He lets out a little sigh— the only indication that he’s enjoying what I’m doing to him. In response, I swirl my wet tongue along the tip before leaning forward slightly to run my mouth up against the entire base of his shaft pulling more sounds from his mouth.

My body thrums with arousal when the hand around my throat holds me in place, restraining me from going any forward. I whine to let him know my problem, a little pathetic sound that is full of neediness.

Willfully, he guides himself into my mouth letting me slowly envelop him. He’s average, but thicker then most and I concentrate on taking him down my throat as I slowly begin to bob my head with the rhythm he sets with the other hand situated at the base of my head. Wetness collects in the apex of my thighs as he picks up the pace, unrestrained in the moment, I watch as his naked hips slap gently against my lips. A little dribble of saliva pools at the edge of my mouth and I move to swipe it away. 

“Don’t.”

Instead, he runs his hands through my hair almost thoughtfully as he eyes the side of my mouth, before finally collecting the liquid with his thumb and pulling out of my mouth. I watch fascinated as he began to jerk himself off, an unspoken look passes between us and I know not to touch.

Not yet.

He shuffles backward without another word until the back of his legs hit the recliner and he sinks into it. 

“Take off your clothes.” I do so without any hesitation, exposing my breasts to the cool air first. I'm eager to do this, to please him and show him he chose right. He squeezes his shaft in response, spreading my wetness around him as he watches the way my nipples tighten. 

I approach him in nothing more than my underwear after a moment of consideration, we’re taking this slow after all and seeing him like this is tempting enough. 

“You are fucking gorgeous, darling.” I perch on the edge of his lap trapping his length between us. It sears the skin of my stomach and I can’t help but move forward a bit, rocking his hips against mine.

The feeling is indescribable and all-consuming. 

Our mouths connect in a passionate kiss, his tongue fighting for dominance until finally, I mewl in submission. “That’s it, that’s my girl.” I sigh into his mouth, firmly gripping his cock and curling my fingers around it, stroking him in time to our heavy breathing. We’re a tangle of limbs as we move roughly together and I work him over. Fascinated by his face I study every expression— committing it to memory as I stroke him through his climax watching as he sags back in relief, taking me with him. 

 _This man will be the death of me._ I revel in the thought while we catch our breath. Almost as an afterthought, I clench my legs together, reveling in how wet I am. _He barely touched me._

“Poor Annie. She needs relief doesn’t she?” He cups my ass with his warm hands for emphasis. I hate the smugness in his voice and as I curl up in his lap, I can’t deny that my body is on edge, every nerve aflame. 

These dates can’t come fast enough.


	2. Date #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up right after 'Chapter 28: W is for Weddings'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, I know I did.  
> Okay, mwah x

_“And more, of course,” I answer back watching his eyes darken in the moonlight. We’re sidestepping kids, adults, and even a dog as we race towards the side entrance of the factory. “It’s our second date, which means second base.”_

_The world goes sideways as he throws me over his shoulder. I have half a mind to wave to a few folks before we escape the festivities, we’re both grinning like idiots._

* * *

I reached forward to cup him through his pants for the umpteenth time that night. I wasn’t sure what I was checking for— maybe to see if he was still hard for me? All night I’d been rubbing myself against him, caressing anything I could get my hands on.

“Do you understand how badly I want to bury myself inside you right now?” With supple strength, he veers off course into an abandoned hallway. Without waiting he sank me down onto a windowsill, not giving me time to adjust before lifting my dress around my waist. “The way you look in this dress— Annie baby, I wanted to fuck you right there in front of everyone.”

Oh, my shining knight in denim. 

“You love me?” I finally query, because I want to hear it fall from his lips again and again. 

He’s quick to soothe my needs. “I love you. I meant every word. I never thought I could feel this way about anyone ever again.”

“When?” I need to know because he’s still a jackass and there's never been an outright shift in the way he treats me. Just more kisses— oh, and orgasms.

“When I asked you to have dinner with me,  and I didn’t want to smash your head in after more than ten minutes of conversation.” Charming. He speaks the words into my neck, and the warmth of his breath makes me arch my back for more. I’m almost too distracted to notice the slow ascent of his hands up my leg. They start at my knees, rubbing warm circles on my skin before rising further. Chasing away the chill. “From that moment all I wanted to do way bury myself between your thighs. Everything you did was so different— and fucking natural. I needed to consume you. Make you mine.” 

“Please,” I beg. Maybe its the alcohol or I’m riding on a euphoric high from everything that's happened today, but I feel invincible. I pull the straps down under my dress, baring myself to Negan in the dark hallway. 

“Oh, fuck yes. So that’s how we're doing it tonight? Huh, baby?” He doesn't wait for my response before bending slightly to suck a nipple into his warm mouth, tonguing the peak before biting down.

“Negan!” I chant his name while he switches to my other mound.

“That’s it, Annie, call my name!” My breathing becomes embarrassingly loud in the empty hallway when he begins to draw my panties down my legs. “I’m going to taste you, baby. Are you ready?”

If I had any decency I’d have blushed a little when he gazes up at me from between my parted legs. It’s too bad I’ve had too much to drink. Instead, I part my legs further and reach down to run my hands through my wet folds. Dropping my head against the window, my hips buck at the feeling.

“No, darling. That’s my job.” He tuts before pulling both my hands up and trapping them above my head, rising to his full height. 

With his other hand, he began to rub my clit in firm confident circles, making my legs tremor in an uncontrollable way. The heat in my stomach begins to grow when he leans forward to whisper in my ear. “You likes teasing me in that dress Annie? Having me watch your breast bounce around unrestrained, stroking me when you thought no one was looking? Did you like teasing me? Answer me!” I let lose a whine when his fingers paused at my entrance.

“No,” I mewl in protest bucking my hips for him to move. My head is spinning from the moonshine as I lean forward to lick his lips— coaxing him into a slow kiss. “Please, I didn’t mean it. Put your fingers inside and fuck me, Negan. I’ll be your good girl, promise.” 

His eyes widen briefly at my plea before his smile grows. “Well, looks like someones got a dirty mouth when they’ve had too much to drink.”

“I’m your dirty girl,” I say trying to wiggle my fingers out of his grip to no avail. 

“I know you are, Annie.” Suddenly he’s there, a slow finger entering my dripping sex. Bucking my hips I encourage him to go further as he moves to a delicious rhythm that makes my toes curl. 

“Wider,” He growls the words into my mouth, and I’m rewarded with a second finger for my compliance. “This… this is all mine…” His wet fingers pluck at my nips, and I cry out even louder. The harsh sound does nothing but festers the tension, its suffocating. “That’s it, Annie… let everyone know what I’m doing to you… this is mine. Say it.”

“It's yours,” The sharp bite to my neck causes my core to clench tightly. I want to touch him so badly, but my hands are still restrained above me. “Please.”

“No, this is about you,” His fingers curl inside me, as his thrums my hard nub with his thumb. “Mine…mine… mine…” His words match the undulating rhythm of my hips as my core contracts a final time, waves of sensation enveloping me as I ride his fingers to completion. 

“Mmm… Negan,” I groggily murmur as he cradles me in his arms, shifting my dress back into place. “Thank you.”

“Sleep, Annie.”

Hmm, so I do.


	3. Date #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up right after 'Chapter 29: XYZ and Everything In Between'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are with the final outtake! I'm super excited for you all to read the sequel! Oh, I can't wait!
> 
> Okay, mwah x

_“What’s so funny?” Because really I’d like to know, he’s gone through all this trouble and the kids are running amuck and ruining our moment._

_“Nothing,” He pulls me closer. “It’s just a crazy thing… to love a teacher.”_

_I can’t agree more._

* * *

“I can’t believe we’re getting married,” It's still so much— it's too much. But in the most wonderful kind of way. I watch the way my ring glints in what little light is streaming in from the window in our bedroom. ‘ _Our’_ I can get used to that. 

“Believe it, baby,” He drops me on the bed unceremoniously, and I bounce with a little squeal before he’s atop me. “Alright, time to get naked.” He rubs his hands together greedily, silently undressing me with his eyes.

I guffaw before dodging his hands that are making their way to my top. “Wait, wait. At least tell me,” I draw in a deep breathe. “Where'd you get this ring?”

_Not off of a dead body I hope._

He sighs— deeply, before coming to rest on his back. A man defeated. _Poor baby._ “I made it,” He shrugs, and I’m in awe once again as another side of Negan is revealed to me. “Don’t look too shocked, darling.” I close my mouth sheepishly, before appeasing him by straddling his waist. His eyes light up with glee, but I’m not done yet, as I lightly slap the hand that's perched on my breast.

“Annie baby, this is where you let your soon to be husband… get freaky deaky… with…you.” His pout is almost comical, but the happiness in his eyes mirrors mine to a tee. “I made it in the shop out back. Took me a god-awful-amount of time… but I figured it was worth it,” His hands dance teasingly towards my underarms and I let out a laugh, the kind that comes from your belly and takes you by complete surprise. I’ve never seen him so carefree. He should fall in love more often. I make it my purpose right then to make sure I’m that person. “On the count of getting some ass out of it," He squeezes mine for emphasis and my mouth forms a perfect “O” before I slap him.

“Jackass,” Because he is, but he’s mine. My jackass. He quickly pulls my shirt over my head, and I have to gleam at his eagerness. It’s true I’ve made him wait— I’ve made myself wait. For what—?

I push the jacket off his shoulders and tug his shirt over his head.

He sits up then so that our noses barely touch, and just stares at me. We’re both naked from the waist up, and we’re just staring at each other.

“Kiss me you, jackass,” I don’t have to ask again as his rough hands travel the expanse of my naked back. I hiss slightly when he drags his nails across my flesh, leaving a trail of fire as he goes. Everything about Negan is rough— his hands, his mannerism, his _heart_ — why would I think his lovemaking would be any different?

“Oh, Negan,” His warm tongue circles my nipple, before he pulls it into my mouth. I feel the familiar trickling of liquid between my thighs as he switches to my other breast. “Feels so good.” I worked swiftly at his belt as his lips descend onto mine, tugging on my bottom lip, tasting me. Always tasting, and I love it.

“Your so sweet, Annie,” His voice is a gruff whisper as he bites the swell of my breast, sucking it into his mouth, no doubt leaving a mark in his wake. “I can’t wait to bury myself between those sweet thighs of yours, you’ve kept me waiting long enough.” I let him leave me only for a moment so that he can rid himself of the rest of his clothing.

I pant with need as I watch his body slowly become visible to me. It's been awhile and I need this. I need him. My future husband. I watch as he approaches me from the foot of the bed.

“Condom?” I rub my thighs together, as he stalks toward me and I catch the way his steps falter. “What, you don’t have one?” I’m confused and not obtuse, the man had five wives for god’s sake. 

He rubs the back of his neck, before saddling me with a smile. “It’s not that, Annie,” He practically coos as he comes to kneel before me beside the bed, drawing me to the edge and nuzzling my stomach softly. My stomach flutters at the feeling. _This man is mine._

“We don’t need one.” My hand pauses in his hair, and I began to pull away.

“Hear me out,” He squeezes my stomach in an attempt to comfort me. “I’ve always used a condom because of... well, shit— people are _dirty_.”  He can’t see my face, but I’m rolling my eyes for my own benefit. “But when I decided that I loved you— and I wanted the old ball and chain, again. I got Doc to test me— I’m clean by the way.” He gazes at me with honest eyes that are pleading for me to believe him. 

“It’s not like I can get you pregnant, so I figured why not. You know, unless you want to—“ He stutters on. His nervousness is somehow endearing to me, but it need not go any further.

“Alright,” I shrug interrupting his worried speech, I’d started to recline the minute he said he’d gotten tested. With no risk of having kids— well, we’re set. 

“What?” I laugh openly at his shocked expression. Guess he didn’t think I would give in so easily. Some might call me a fool, but I trust Negan. “Are you gonna love on me, or not, jackass.” 

With a smoldering kiss, I’m on my back again, and he’s above me. I place a tender kiss on his forehead before he’s at my entrance, coating himself in my wetness before slowly entering me. I suck in a sharp breath between my teeth, wiggling my hips to accommodate his size as he continues to press forward.

When the feeling is too much I let my head fall back onto the mattress, getting used to the feeling of him stretching me. I whine low in my throat and he hushes me. “You’re so tight, Annie.” I huff in response.

Once he’s fully seated inside me, our groins pressed tightly together, he retreats a little, before snapping his hips roughly forward against mine, and I take a shuddering breath. “Do you feel me, baby?” I nod as I grasp him tighter to me, draping a leg around his waist for leverage like he instructs.

His name gets lodged in my throat as we continue to move together, he’s striking every nerve afire within me. The feeling is overwhelming and fills the room, threatening to suffocate us. "You feel that, baby?” I nod hastily. “That’s us— that's what I do to you." I understand why he tells me this, it can't possibly get any better. It simply can't.

“That’s it,” My legs come to rest on his shoulder as he quickens, the feeling of him stretching me at this angle is overwhelming and I scream uncaring as he fucks me harder. “Give it to me,” He slams into me harder grasping my hips for leverage so that he brings me down harder onto him, my breath hitches, and I grab the sheets for purchase as my toes curl and the beginning of my orgasm begins to wash over me. 

My back arches off the damp sheets as I cry out, my inner walls clenching around Negan as I cum. When its over, my legs threaten to fall from his shoulders, but he grabs them keeping them in place with a devilish smile.

Oh, fuck.

With subtle strength, he flips me over so that I’m on my stomach. Sandwiching himself between my legs he drapes himself over my back, and he’s inside me again in the next moment. He’s somehow deeper than before and I cry out until its nothing more than a muffled sound buried in the bed sheet as he’s coming and taking me with him. His groan is muffled into my damp shoulder as he fills me with his essence, so much so, it drips from between us wetting my upper thighs. 

“Again?” I inquire after a moment, there’s so much more I want to do and I want it all with him.

"Damn, baby." I catch a hint of humor in his voice before he's moving swiftly within me. "Again." He affirms, the word spoken into my ear is less than a whisper as we both begin to gradually move towards the edge once more.

A couple hours later we find ourselves sprawled underneath the sheets, listening quietly to the fireflies buzzing outside our window. A thought bubbles to the surface of my mind and I can’t help let out a little snort before my whole body succumbs with silent laughter.

“What are you laughing at?” He nuzzles my sweaty breasts as I lay on my back, he’s crushing me, but I find that its comforting— grounding me in my place. This place. Whish just so happens to be beside him.

“Nothing, it’s just,” I chuckle one last time, attempting to settle down before I continue to play idly with his hair. “I was right…you sound like an angel when you cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this puts some things into perspective.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some kudos and let me know what you think.
> 
> Okay, mwah. x


End file.
